


we were just kids

by denimandflowers



Series: jump then fall [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Blowjobs, College AU, Coming-of-age, M/M, Medium Angst, Mentions of Sex, Pining, Slow Burn, abt jihoon being mad at him for farting continuously, artmajor!Jihoon, because rmb that one time woojin told a story, bestfriends!2park, coarse language, fair amount of seongwoo/jihoon, for plot development, handjobs, kind of, lots of talk about fart, sciencemajor!woojin, slight homophobia themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimandflowers/pseuds/denimandflowers
Summary: College.The start of an era.Woojin and Jihoon embark on a journey of the discovery of true friendship, first love, and what it means to grow up.Alternatively, the one where Jihoon has his whole life mapped out – complete with annotations and diagrams, Woojin struggles to decide if he likes his fries straight or curly, and Daehwi wonders what those two idiots would ever do without him.“Aww, you guys wait for each other to walk home together even though your dorm is literally a 5-minute walk from campus,” Daehwi cooed. “Goals.”“Jihoon gets separation anxiety when he doesn’t see me for a few hours,” Woojin said seriously, ignoring the finger Jihoon flipped at him. “Later, fools.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: There are themes about homophobia. Nothing very explicit but please read with caution. Please read the tags carefully.
> 
> This is a one shot that may or may not be made into a series.
> 
> Some background info:  
> Jihoon and Woojin are the same age.  
> Daehwi is a year younger but born early so he goes to college in the same year as 2park.  
> Seongwoo is Jihoon's older course mate (a senior).  
> Sungwoon is Jihoon's older brother.  
> Jinyoung is Jihoon's younger cousin (same age as Daehwi) who's friends with all of Jihoon's friends.
> 
> Jihoon is doing a degree in Fine Arts.  
> Woojin is doing a degree in Science.  
> Daehwi is doing a degree in Engineering.

**1/2**

 

“I _swear_ , Park Woojin, if you fart _one_ more time, I’m going to march right out this instant and ask for a change of roommate.”

Woojin barely lifted his gaze from his textbook from where he’s sprawled across the sofa, limbs hanging everywhere, pretending he hadn’t heard the threat. Jihoon held his glare for a moment longer from where he was seated at his desk across the room before he turned back to his assignment.

“Jihoonie you’ve got the brightest smile in the whole wide world,” Woojin beamed as he casually let out another fart.

Jihoon’s ears turned red, confused between getting angry and flustered at the unexpected compliment.

“Don’t try to sweet-talk me!” Jihoon cried instead. “I’m serious, Woojin, I will not hesitate to kick you out of this room.”

“You’re only stuck with me because nobody else can put up with your whining, Park Jihoon,” Woojin stuck his tongue out childishly.

“I do not wh—” He was cut off by another loud fart.

“ _Oh_ , for the love of god!”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon met Woojin in middle school. Woojin, with his tanned skin and cute bangs and adorable snaggle toothed smile. Woojin, who pushed Jihoon the first time they sat next to each other in class because Jihoon had refused to lend him a pencil. The next day, they had bonded over video games and they’d been the best of friends ever since.

Jihoon could be ridiculously uptight, always thinking twice about saying something and feeling overly conscious about the way he looked, but Woojin was someone who didn’t give two fucks about what people thought of him. Their friends didn’t understand how they worked, but maybe that was why they just did.

“Remind me again why you’re best friends,” Daehwi muttered as the duo threw fries into each other’s faces after having argued. Something about Woojin refusing to apologize for putting Jihoon through a series of _“fart terrors”_ the night before.

 “You guys haven’t stopped bickering since the start of morning classes,” Daehwi shook his head disdainfully. “It’s now lunch time.”

“Daehwi, stay out of this,” Jihoon warned. Daehwi held his arms up, as if to say he wanted no part in whatever that was anyway.

“Could you at least consider going for a check-up?” Jihoon sighed resignedly. “I’m at my wit’s end here, man. It’s not fun listening to you start up a storm when I’m trying to study.”

Woojin rolled his eyes as he stuffed a fry into his mouth. “ _Fine_ , I will. Will that make you shut up about it?”

Jihoon looked smug, as if proud of himself for having managed to persuade his best friend. “Great! I’ll set up an appointment for you this weekend.”

“That’s it?” Daehwi piped in, looking utterly disappointed with Woojin. “You’re not even going to stand your ground? He’s taking away your basic right to fart!”

“It’s called compromise, Lee Daehwi,” Woojin said as he reached out to pet Daehwi on the head. The younger ducked out of the way, annoyed. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“You’re, like, a few months older than I am.”

“That’s a few months _wiser_ ,” Woojin pointed out. He stood up, slinging his bag over a shoulder. “Anyway, I gotta run. A frog’s waiting to be dissected.”

He looked to Jihoon. “I have classes till 6 today. Meet you at the student lounge then?”

“ _Aww_ , you guys wait for each other to walk home together even though your dorm is literally a 5-minute walk from campus,” Daehwi cooed. “Goals.”

“Jihoon gets separation anxiety when he doesn’t see me for a few hours,” Woojin said seriously, ignoring the finger Jihoon flipped at him. “Later, fools.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going for that?”

Jihoon startled at the voice, stopping in his tracks as he looked up to see Ong Seongwoo. He glanced at the flyer in his hand, the one he’d grabbed from the student association volunteer (she had stood in his way and refused to move until Jihoon took one).

“Um, I’m not sure yet,” Jihoon stumbled over his words, feeling his face heat up from the gaze.

“We could go together if you’d like,” Seongwoo said with a dashing smile.

“Okay,” Jihoon replied, unable to process what was going on. He didn’t understand why Seongwoo had asked _him_ , of all people, to a rave. Ong Seongwoo, the popular, handsome senior in his Communications lecture. They’d been paired up for an assignment early on in the semester and ever since then, Seongwoo had been going the extra mile to get to know him better. Jihoon’s not exactly someone with terrible self-esteem, but even he’s got to admit that he’s actually a really boring person. He’s that college kid that spends all his time at the dorm or in the library studying, literally has three friends, doesn’t have an extra co-curricular activity and never goes out of his way to do anything, ever.

It’s not a wonder Jihoon can’t fathom the reasons as to why someone as popular as Ong Seongwoo would ever want to hang out with him.

“Great!” Seongwoo grinned, face lighting up. They started walking again, and Jihoon wondered if Seongwoo could tell how red his ears had turned.

Jihoon didn’t know when it started. Being around Seongwoo hadn’t always made Jihoon’s heart flutter. His heart had been beating normally up until a few weeks ago when they’d pulled a few all-nighters together to prepare for that mid-semester paper. There had been a shift in the dynamics of their relationship and Seongwoo had seemed bolder in his flirtatious gestures (Jihoon would like to think Seongwoo _was_ actually flirting with him).

It didn’t help that Jihoon knew Seongwoo had had a fling with some guy from his other class and only recently ended things. Jihoon’s had a few crushes in the last few years, all of them boys, but Seongwoo was his first _real_ crush. The one who made him feel like he was ready to accept who he was.

The way he treated Jihoon made him feel like he was special, and Jihoon wondered if what he was feeling could be real.

 

* * *

 

 

“Park Jihoon? Going out on a Friday night without being blackmailed?” Woojin let out a dramatic gasp. He glanced at Jihoon during the wait for his avatar to be revived in the game on his Nintendo Switch. “Which brave soul has managed to do the impossible?”

“He’s a senior in my Comms lecture,” Jihoon rolled his eyes. Woojin was definitely making it out to be more of a bigger deal than it really was.

“You mean that dude that walks around looking like a freaking model?” Woojin wondered with a frown, returning to his game. “The one who keeps bringing you coffee every Monday?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon replied distractedly, going through the clothes in his wardrobe and trying his very best not to appear too excited. He didn’t want to admit it but he’d been planning his outfit since Seongwoo had asked him a few days ago. Even then, he still couldn’t decide on it.

“Should I be worried about someone replacing me as Park Jihoon’s Best Friend?” Woojin asked in between the completely unnecessary sound effects he makes at the game.

Jihoon finally decided on a simple black fitting tee to go with his ripped denims. “Don’t be silly,” he remarked, “He’s just a senior in my class. Besides, aren’t you the one who’s always complaining and begging for me to get some new friends?”

“As long as they don’t end up as your date for Taco Thursdays,” Woojin replied casually, “That’s our tradition and it’s sacred. No one else can have Taco Thursdays with you.”

“I can’t believe you’d think I would revoke your membership for Taco Thursdays over some possible nobody,” Jihoon said seriously. “Don’t think so little of yourself. Anyways, I might be out till late, so don’t wait up for me.”

“Okay,” Woojin said slowly, contemplatively, “But you’re still coming with me tomorrow for the appointment, right?”

“Now who’s the one who has separation anxiety?” Jihoon teased as he pulled on his jacket and slipped into his Nike’s.

“Fuck you,” Woojin said, though there was no bite to his words.

“Love you too, sweetheart!”

 

* * *

 

 

Woojin stared at the opened book as he chewed on the end of his pencil.

He’d been reading the same sentence over and over again for the past few minutes but nothing was going into his head. He sighed, frustrated as he leaned back into his chair and glanced at the empty desk across the room in front of the other bed.

Woojin had never had to study without Jihoon, considering how Jihoon spent all his time with him, and he wondered if he really _was_ experiencing a tiny bit of separation anxiety.

He was about to call it a night when his phone lit up with an incoming message. He checked the message, lips curling into a smile.

 

**Kim Mina**

I can’t study!!! ㅠㅠ

10.11pm

 

**You**

me too…… clinical immunopathology is a killer ;_;

10.12pm

 

**Kim Mina**

Why did I ever take immunology as a major???

10.15pm

 

**You**

hey, if u didn’t you wouldn’t have met me V(^-^)V

10.16pm

 

**Kim Mina**

True… *^_^*

10.17pm

 

**You**

you wanna go get ice cream? we should treat ourselves

10.18pm

 

**Kim Mina**

Treat ourselves for what? Sucking at immunology?

10.20pm

 

**You**

nothing. i just needed an excuse to ask you out :-)

10.22pm

 

**Kim Mina**

*^_^* I’m up for it. But since it’s a date you’re paying!

10.23pm

 

* * *

 

Jihoon stood awkwardly in a corner, watching the crowd on the dance floor. He wondered what the hell he was doing there; it was his first time ever attending some kind of school event and there was not a single familiar face in sight. Wishing he could just fade into the walls, he took another sip of his cheap beer.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Seongwoo appeared beside him. Jihoon felt a sense of relief wash over him.

“It’s fine,” he said with a smile. “This rave’s… kinda fun. I guess...”

Seongwoo glanced at the stage, wincing at the music. “The music is terrible.”

“Oh, thank god,” Jihoon breathed. “I thought I was going to offend you if I said I hated it.”

Seongwoo laughed, the sound loud and boisterous even in the deep bass reverberating off the walls. “It’s usually way better than this,” he shook his head. “I’m embarrassed that our first date is at some lame rave that I dragged you to.”

Jihoon’s heart skipped at the fact that Seongwoo called it a date. Seongwoo leaned in closer. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jihoon grinned. Seongwoo grabbed his hand and led the way out into the quiet, crisp Seoul night air.

Jihoon’s heart fluttered at the fact that Seongwoo never let go of his hand. Instead, the older held onto it tighter.

“So,” Jihoon said, “A date, huh?”

“Yes,” Seongwoo repeated, a smile playing on his lips. “If that’s alright with you.”

Jihoon moved in closer into his side, unable to stop the smile that spread across his face. “Where are you taking me?”

“How do you feel about some tteokbokki?”

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks pass in a quick blur.

Finals were coming and Jihoon spent more time working on his artwork in the art studio and studying with Seongwoo in the library than at the dorm. Sometimes they make out in the quiet corner of the library, other times Jihoon finds himself in Seongwoo’s room, sucking him off. They never put a label to it but Jihoon didn’t really care for it; he’d never been in a relationship and this thing with Seongwoo was new. Unfamiliar. But exciting all the same.

Woojin doesn’t question Jihoon’s absence in the dorm, mostly because he spends most of his time with Kim Mina. Despite making things official with Mina, the subject never came up with Jihoon and Woojin never found the need to make it public.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Woojin said, giving Mina a peck on her cheek. He stood watching for a second as Mina got onto the bus, waving at her until the bus rounded the corner.

“Park Woojin!” Daehwi’s shriek could be heard from a mile away as Woojin quickened his steps.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me!” Daehwi screamed into his ear as soon as he caught up with the older.

Woojin rolled his eyes, trying to shrug off Daehwi’s hold on his arm. “I think the whole neighbourhood heard you, Lee Daehwi.”

“Who was that?” Daehwi exclaimed, shoving his face into Woojin’s personal space.

“Who?” Woojin parroted, feigning dumb.

“That pretty girl you just kissed, you idiot!” Daehwi punched him on the shoulder. Woojin winced; Daehwi was small but he could throw a mean hook.

“Kim Mina,” Woojin said with a long-suffering sigh.

“ _And_?” Daehwi grinned mischievously. “Is she your girlfriend?”

Woojin stopped in his tracks, turning to regard Daehwi for a moment. “Yes,” he finally admitted. Daehwi gasped, as if he couldn’t believe Woojin could score some.

“I’m kind of offended that you’re shocked,” Woojin said sullenly.

“It’s only because you’ve never really talked about love,” Daehwi assured him as they started walking again. “I thought you didn’t care about stuff like that.”

Woojin shrugged. “I don’t know. We’re finally in college so I guess I just want to make the most of it.”

“I can’t believe Jihoon never told me about it,” Daehwi pouted sulkily.

Woojin froze at the mention of his best friend. “That’s because he doesn’t know,” he mumbled, half hoping Daehwi didn’t catch what he’d said.

“ _What?!_ ” Daehwi cried. “You mean to say that your best friend, the one you share everything with – including, grossly enough, a toothbrush – _doesn’t_ know?”

“That was one time,” Woojin glared at Daehwi, referring to that time Woojin and Jihoon had mutually agreed to share a toothbrush Woojin when the latter had stupidly dropped his toothbrush into the toilet, and the nearest store was a good twenty minutes’ walk away from their dorm.

“ _Not_ the point,” Daehwi narrowed his eyes, arms folded as he regarded the older.

“How could he not know? You spend every waking hour with him?”

“It just never came up,” Woojin insisted, cowering slightly at the look of suspicion Daehwi threw at him. “ _Well_ ,” Woojin added, “We haven’t seen each other much. He’s always with that Seongwoo dude, but Jihoon always goes AWOL on me in the few weeks leading up to finals anyway so I don’t really mind.”

“Besides,” Woojin continued as they climbed up the stairs to his dorm, “I don’t really want him to know. Things could get awkward between us.”

“What do you mean, awkward?” Daehwi frowned, not really comprehending. “You guys take a dump with the bathroom door open so you could have a heart-to-heart. Awkward isn’t exactly in your dictionary with Jihoon.”

Woojin cringed. He was never forgiving Jihoon for sharing that with Daehwi. “It’s different. I just… feel weird about telling him I have a girlfriend.”

“What? Why?” Daehwi wondered.

“I…” Woojin started to say. He looked contemplative for a moment but then shook his head. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Daehwi pestered.

“Nothing,” Woojin said dismissively, quickly turning his attention to retrieving the keys in his bag. Daehwi stared at him for a while longer, not really believing him, but let it go anyway.

Woojin paused with the keys in his hand. He turned to look at the younger and said in a low voice, “Don’t tell him about it.”

Daehwi raised his brows. “…sure.”

“I’m serious, Daehwi.”

“Fine,” Daehwi said grudgingly. “I promise. But as your friend I’m just going to let you know that it’s stupid. Jihoon will be hurt if he found out you kept something as huge as this from him.”

“It’s just until I figure out if what I have with Kim Mina is the real deal,” Woojin assured him.

“Well, I hope you figure things out before anyone gets hurt.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon leaned back with a sigh as he stared at his work, hands and shirt splattered with paint. He was only halfway through his work because he had had to start over, and there were only a few weeks left to the deadline. He was still not too happy with it but he figured he should just do his best and leave the rest to fate.

He walked over to the sink and noticed that the sun was just about to set. He hummed to the song on his headphones as he washed his tools, bopping his head to match the beat. He was drying off his last brush when he was startled by a pair of hands grabbing his waist from behind. Screaming, he pulled off his headphones and whirled around, coming face-to-face with a laughing Seongwoo.

“That’s not funny!” Jihoon shrieked, slapping his chest with a wet hand.

“How’d you get in?” Jihoon glanced around the empty studio. The art studio was strictly for the Arts students and everyone had to tap in using their student card to get in. Jihoon hadn’t thought he’d lost his card since he’d walked into the studio that afternoon with another course mate.

Seongwoo held a card up between his fingers. Jihoon squinted at it, noticing his ugly headshot on it. “Where’d you get this?”

Jihoon snatched it from him as Seongwoo smirked. “You left it in your haste to leave before my roommate came home,” he reminded him. “You know, after you gave me the best blow job of my life.”

Jihoon blushed, chucking the card into his pocket. “You all finished here?”

Jihoon nodded, grabbing his bag and steering Seongwoo out of the studio. “Let’s go. I’m starving.”

They had dinner at a street food stall. The hot soup was a nice relief from the cold and Jihoon slurped the last of his noodles.

“I was thinking,” Seongwoo said contemplatively as he took a bite of his odeng.

Seongwoo held Jihoon’s gaze. “What are we?”

Jihoon froze, licking his lips. “I don’t know,” Jihoon confessed softly, glancing away.

“I want you to be my boyfriend,” Seongwoo said confidently. “I want to be able to hold your hand in public. I want to introduce you to my friends.”

Jihoon worried his lower lip, staring at his hands. “I-I’m not sure if I’m ready for that,” Jihoon murmured. He heard a frustrated sigh.

“What do you mean? We’ve been dating for more than a month,” Seongwoo reasoned. “What’s holding you back?”

Jihoon didn’t mean to, but the sudden thought of Woojin flashed into his mind. His best friend who didn’t have a single clue of what he’d been up to the past few weeks. Woojin’s smile, Woojin’s laugh. Woojin, who he can’t have.

“I just need more time,” Jihoon said, swallowing hard. “Nobody knows I’m… you know.”

“Gay?” Seongwoo’s voice was loud and shrill, it made Jihoon shudder. “Into boys? You can say it, you know. It’s not that crude. You’ve had a dick in your mouth.”

Jihoon felt terrible as he caught the disappointment on Seongwoo’s face. “I’m sorry,” he said earnestly.

“It’s fine,” Seongwoo replied curtly, standing up and throwing a couple of bills onto the table. “Just, let me know when you’ve figured shit out or whatever.”

Jihoon watched as he walked off, feeling like the world’s biggest idiot.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon awoke to the sound of the door. He kept his eyes closed, the sunlight streaming in from the semi-opaque blinds too bright. He listened to the sound of the door clicking shut and quiet footsteps hurrying across the room.

“Ow, _shit_ , fuck balls,” he heard Woojin quietly curse following a particular loud thud, presumably having hit his foot against the wardrobe (it wouldn't be the first time). Jihoon sat up in his bed, staring at the idiot flailing around on a foot.

“You didn’t come home last night,” Jihoon deadpanned, blinking sleepily, hair sticking out every way.

Woojin stared at him with a guilty expression. “I’m sorry I woke you,” he whispered, wincing as he rubbed at his foot. Jihoon stared at the younger, taking in the tousled hair, thin, prettily-shaped lips. Woojin’s tanned skin glowed golden where the sunlight kissed it. He had his shirt on inside out and Jihoon would have laughed at him if he wasn’t suddenly overcome with a weird emotion.

He had missed Woojin.

“Where’d you spend the night?” Jihoon wondered, ignoring him. Woojin regarded the older for a moment before making his way over, chucking his jacket to the floor and crashing into his bed.

“At a friend’s,” Woojin replied casually as he yawned. He groped around for his Nintendo Switch under his pillow.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

Woojin gave Jihoon a stare as he waited for his game to start up. “We literally just had lunch together yesterday.”

“Even then, we saw each other for a whole two minutes. Besides, I meant, we haven’t hung out much,” Jihoon pouted sadly. “We don’t even go home together anymore.”

Woojin chewed his lip guiltily, trying not to let it show as he went back to his game. “You’ve been hanging out with Seongwoo,” he countered, shifting the blame.

“You’re one to talk,” Jihoon scoffed. “You’ve been spending all your time with other people, too.” There was a long silence in which Woojin caught Jihoon staring at him from the corner of his eye.

“What?” Woojin asked.

“Can we do Taco Thursday today?” Jihoon wondered, the sad pout still etched on his face.

Woojin rolled his eyes. “It’s Saturday.”

“I know. But I haven’t had the best week,” Jihoon mumbled miserably.

“Fine,” Woojin sighed, even though he was glad Jihoon had suggested it. He’d missed his best friend, too.

“I have dance practice at 1, but I’ll meet you after.”

 

* * *

 

**Chamsae**

sorry hoonie, don’t think i can make it for tacos!!

4.53pm

 

**You**

what?!!!??? Why??????????

4.55pm

 

**Chamsae**

i forgot i already promised someone i’d watched Endgame with them

5.01pm

 

**You**

dude, u’re watching endgame w someone else??? this friendship is OVER park woojin

5.02pm

 

**Chamsae**

sorry my love hoonie :-((((((

5.10pm

 

Jihoon frowned as he stared at his phone. He couldn’t believe his best friend had just ditched him, to watch a movie of the series they’d _always_ watched together.

_“Yes?”_

“Woojin is an ass,” Jihoon grumbled into the phone.

“ _Tell me something I don’t already know,”_ Daehwi laughed. “ _What did he do this time?”_

“Will you come have tacos with me?” Jihoon wondered with a pout.

Daehwi was there fifteen minutes later in his sweatpants and hoodie, and Jihoon considered bestowing best friend status on Lee Daehwi instead.

“Did he say who he was watching it with?” Daehwi asked as he took a sip of his cola.

“No,” Jihoon scoffed. “But I’m pretty sure it’s one of those grubby dance friends of his.”

Daehwi glanced at Jihoon but didn’t say anything, remembering the promise he’d made to Woojin as he bit into his food.

“Daehwi…” Jihoon chewed, focusing his gaze on his taco. “If I told you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?”

The said boy glanced at him curiously. “It’s not some deep, dark secret like you killed someone in the fifth grade or something like that, is it?”

“No, nothing like that,” Jihoon said with a sigh. “Something worse.”

Daehwi regarded him seriously. “How much worse?”

“Like, I could actually lose my best friend over it, worse,” Jihoon chewed on his lip.

“You’ve done some pretty terrible things and Woojin’s stuck with you all these years,” Daehwi pointed out jokingly, making Jihoon laugh.

“True,” Jihoon agreed with a small smile. He thought about it for a moment, smile fading. “But I’m not so sure this time.”

Daehwi gave Jihoon a moment to gather his thoughts; he had a feeling it was leading to something he’d always known but he knew how terrifying it was to be in Jihoon’s position.

“Remember that time you told me about your cousin?” Jihoon began, voice shaking a little.

“Ahn Hyungseob?” Daehwi said, nodding. There were some secrets he shared with Woojin, some with Jihoon. The story about his cousin turning out to be gay, he remembered telling Jihoon.

“Yeah…” Jihoon trailed off, shifting his gaze back to his unfinished taco. There was a small frown etched onto his face and Daehwi gave him an encouraging smile.

“Jihoon,” Daehwi called softly. “I _know_.”

The older looked up, feeling a sense of relief and gratitude wash over him when he caught the kindness in Daehwi’s eyes.

“How did you know?” Jihoon whispered, eyes starting to water. He was afraid he might break down if he spoke any louder than he had.

“I just knew,” Daehwi grinned. “So, who’s the lucky guy?”

Jihoon wiped at his eyes, smiling. “A senior in one of my classes. He’s been nice to me.”

“…But you’re in love with someone else.” Daehwi finished for him. Jihoon stared at the younger, surprised.

“It’s Woojin, isn’t it?” Daehwi murmured knowingly.

Jihoon sighed. Hearing it out loud from someone else just made it more real. He had spent the weeks with Seongwoo questioning his feelings for the senior, but he’d never acknowledged the reason, knowing it would just make them a reality. And then there was that silly fight, and Jihoon couldn’t think about anyone else but Woojin.

“What kind of stupid, clichéd college romance is this?” Jihoon chuckled humourlessly. “Boy falls for his best friend who’s _straight_.”

“It’s always been Woojin, hasn’t it?”

“Yes…” Jihoon admitted begrudgingly. “But he’s never shown any interest in anything. Girl, or boy. So, I don’t know. I can’t really tell with him.”

“That idiot can’t even decide if he likes his fries straight or curly,” Daehwi scoffed.

“Exactly,” Jihoon cried. “He’s a mess, that one.”

“But you still like him.”

“I still do…” Jihoon sighed yet again, as if he can’t believe he likes that said idiot. The one who doesn’t have his shit together. “It’s easier to just pretend I’m not in love with him if he doesn’t have a clue that I like boys.”

“And you’re going to keep that a secret for the rest of your life?” Daehwi cocked his head.

“I haven’t thought that far,” Jihoon said. “I know what I want to do in life, know who I want to be. But I haven’t figured out what to do with my feelings for my own best friend.”

“You’ll figure it out soon. Everything goes to shit in college, anyways,” Daehwi said absentmindedly.

“ _That’s_ encouraging,” Jihoon groaned.

“I think you should talk to him,” Daehwi said resolutely. “He’ll find out sooner or later. He won’t be too happy if he found out you kept something as huge as this from him.”

“What if he stops being my best friend?” Jihoon asked in a small voice.

“He won’t,” Daehwi promised. “And even if he does, you can be sure that I’ll be there to kick his ass.”

 

* * *

 

“Yo, you didn’t tell me you had a showcase this weekend,” Jihoon called as he pushed open the door of their dorm. “Why are Daehwi and Jinyoung invited but not me?”

Jihoon froze when he looked up. There was a girl. In their dorm.

“Hi,” she greeted with a polite bow and a nervous smile. Jihoon returned a bow and scratched at his head.

“Jihoon,” Woojin said with a frantic look in his eyes when he came out of the bathroom and found his best friend staring at his girlfriend.

“This is Kim Mina,” Woojin stated, hoping he didn’t look fazed. “We’re in the same course. She was just leaving.”

“Oh?” Jihoon regarded her.

“Yeah, we were doing a bit of work,” Woojin explained.

“The RA would have your head if he knew you brought a girl into the dorm,” Jihoon deadpanned.

“I know, I know,” Woojin said as Mina awkwardly gathered her things. “We had an assignment due. You know how lousy the school wifi is. She came over to use our hotspot.”

“Right,” Jihoon said, nodding slowly, still unable to make sense of the situation. “Um, sorry, but you kinda need to leave.”

Mina nodded hastily as she crossed the room, shuffling uncomfortably around Jihoon. “I’ll text you later, Wooj.”

Jihoon stared at Woojin.

“What?” Woojin asked, irritated.

“Nothing,” Jihoon shrugged, moving towards his desk and setting his bag on the floor.

“ _Wooj_ ,” Jihoon muttered in annoyance.

“Dude, do you have something to say to me?” Woojin snapped, walking over to the other’s desk and staring down at him. Jihoon flipped through his book.

“I didn’t know you were that close,” Jihoon frowned.

“Yeah, well,” Woojin stumbled over his words, “We’re in the same class. It’s no big deal.”

“Okay,” Jihoon said, more than eager to drop the subject. “Anyway, you didn’t answer me. I asked if you had a showcase? You didn’t tell me you were having one.”

Woojin frowned. “Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry. Slipped my mind.”

“If you don’t want me there you can just say so,” Jihoon snapped, flipping over to the next page with more force than necessary. “It’s not like I’m just _dying_ to watch you perform, anyway.”

“What are you saying?” Woojin sat on Jihoon’s bed, folding his arms on the table opposite Jihoon. He leaned in to get a better look at his best friend. There was definitely some sulking going on.

“Of course I want you there. You’ve never missed any of my shows.” Woojin looked like a kicked puppy when Jihoon glanced up at him.

“Are you sure?” Jihoon asked mockingly. “Because I don’t want to turn up uninvited.”

“Shut up, bitch,” Woojin said, reaching out to ruffle Jihoon’s hair. Jihoon let him, mostly because it’s been awhile since Woojin’s been anywhere close to him, and Jihoon had missed this kind of contact. “You’re the only one I want to see there.”

Jihoon reached out for his planner and flipped through it. “I’ll have to check my schedule,” he remarked, smacking his lips.

“Aw, come on, Hoonie,” Woojin whined.

“It’s your fault,” he reiterated, sticking out his tongue. “You gave me such short notice.”

“Now I gotta book an appointment just to spend some time with my best friend?” Woojin groaned.

“You ditched me to watch Endgame _without_ me,” Jihoon reminded him.

Woojin pouted. “I’m sorry. Do I have to get down on my knees and grovel at your feet for you to forgive me for it?”

Jihoon finally cracked a laugh when Woojin made a move to get down on his knees. He waved his hands. “Stop it!” he laughed uncontrollably. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

Woojin jumped up to his feet, grinning down at Jihoon. “I’ve missed your laugh, you little shit.”

Jihoon chucked his pencil at him but couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks, or stop the flutters in his heart.

Woojin might never be his, but he would take what he could get.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon took a deep breath when he spotted Ong Seongwoo at the table before making his way over.

“Hey,” he greeted with a small smile. They hadn’t seen each other in a little over a week but it had felt like ages. Seongwoo had sent him one or two messages a day, mostly wishing he had a good day or reminding him to eat. Jihoon felt terrible every time he read Seongwoo’s messages. He didn’t deserve him or his kindness.

“So,” Seongwoo said, gazing intently at Jihoon.

“Yeah,” Jihoon breathed. His eyes flickered to his hands on the table before settling onto Seongwoo’s face. His heart no longer fluttered; his breath no longer hitched. Instead, it ached from knowing that he had to end whatever it was between them. He couldn’t hurt Seongwoo like that.

“It’s okay, Jihoon,” Seongwoo broke the silence after what felt like an eternity. There was a sad smile on his face but Jihoon couldn’t stand the kindness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, looking at his hands again.

“I know,” Seongwoo let out a strained chuckle. “It was fun. What we had. Let’s end this with nothing but happy memories.”

“Yes,” Jihoon swallowed his tears. “Let’s.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon pushed his way through the crowd of students, excitement buzzing in the air. The atmosphere was charged with energy and Jihoon felt his heart race with anticipation for Woojin’s performance. Although Woojin’s performed countless of times onstage, it would be his debut as the captain of their college’s dance crew, which made the showcase even more nerve wrecking. Jihoon had had to keep reassuring the younger that he would do great; Woojin never disappointed, anyway. There was a reason he made captain despite being a freshie.

As Jihoon neared the stage, he caught sight of Daehwi and a blonde Jinyoung who promptly waved him over.

“Hey!” Jihoon barrelled into Jinyoung, locking him in a tight embrace. Jinyoung grumbled about being choked but returned the hug with a small grin. Jihoon hadn’t seen Jinyoung since his younger cousin joined Hanlim School of the Arts to pursue his dream of becoming an actor.

“I’ve missed you, brat,” Jihoon beamed as he pulled away. Jinyoung laughed as they made their way to their seats.

“How’s acting school treating you?”

“Oh, you know,” Jinyoung pretended to do a hair flip. “I’m more fabulous now that one of the top acting agencies have scouted me.”

“Get out!” Jihoon shrieked as Daehwi guffawed beside him. “You’re kidding?”

“You’re looking at the next Park Bogum,” Jinyoung smirked, slapping at his chest.

Jihoon pulled a face. “I’m more of a Lee Jongsuk kinda guy, but, okay.”

“I’ll get you his autograph when I’m famous,” Jinyoung promised just as the lights started to dim.

The music started to play and Jihoon’s heart did a somersault when Woojin stepped onstage, his deep brown hair slicked back to reveal his forehead. Jihoon’s ear splitting scream pierced through the applause when Woojin took centre stage for a solo. Jihoon’s seen him dance so many times before but it never failed to amaze him just how much of a great dancer his best friend was. The crew took the stage after the breath taking solo and Jihoon enjoyed it proudly, knowing the choreography was all Woojin.

When it ended, the auditorium erupted into a roaring cheer and applause as the crew bowed onstaged, Woojin as captain stood in the middle with his signature snaggle toothed smile. Jihoon watched with his heart in his mouth as Woojin searched the crowd before breaking out into a wide grin when their eyes locked, Woojin’s lips pulled into a bright smile, eyes crinkling.

 _“I’m proud of you,”_ Jihoon mouthed. Woojin nodded, still smiling as he caught his breath.

“That was _insane_ ,” Jinyoung cried as they walked through the hallways that led to the back of the stage. Daehwi nodded in agreement as they launched into a debate about the message behind the choreography. Jihoon could still feel the rush of adrenaline from the performance, heart beating fast at the thought of seeing Woojin up close with his alluring make up and skin tight clothes; a change from the younger's usual sweater and jeans combi.

There was a bit of a crowd as they neared, people scattered everywhere and the sound of chatter echoing off the walls. It took them awhile but they finally spotted Woojin at the far end, surrounded by a group of people.

Jihoon’s smile slowly faded when he noticed a familiar girl presenting his best friend with a bouquet of roses. He came to a complete stop as he watched Woojin lean in to kiss her on the cheek. He blinked stupidly, watching as they exchanged a few flirtatious looks before Woojin snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close into his side.

“Seems like Woojin’s busy,” Daehwi said slowly as he glanced at Jihoon. “I think we should wait for him outside.” Daehwi quickly moved to drag the pair of them in the other direction.

Jihoon let himself be pulled along in his haze, unable to get the image of Woojin with the girl out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon hadn’t felt up to seeing Woojin after that.

He’d hugged Jinyoung goodbye and reassured Daehwi he was alright before letting his legs take him away from the dorm.

He got on a bus and before he knew it, he was on his brother’s sofa, feeling like utter shit.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sungwoon wondered as he gently carded his fingers through the younger’s hair. Jihoon shook his head, burrowing his face deeper into the pillow. No matter how hard he closed his eyes, the image was as clear as day, burned into the back of his mind.

“Is it a boy?” Sungwoon tried again. His older brother knew he was into boys but he’d never had reason to run to him for advice.

Jihoon hesitated, contemplating on coming clean to Sungwoon about his feelings for Woojin.

“Yes,” Jihoon mumbled after a long moment.

“I know this boy, don’t I?” Sungwoon asked knowingly. Jihoon sat up, staring at his brother.

“Am I that obvious?” Jihoon grumbled.

“No,” Sungwoon chuckled lightly, “It’s just that there’s only one person who can make you this upset.”

Jihoon chewed on his lower lip. Sungwoon patted his cheek. “What did Woojinie do?”

Jihoon pulled his legs up into a cross and picked at a loose thread on his jeans. “He has a girlfriend,” Jihoon whispered.

Sungwoon gaped at his younger brother. “A girlfriend? _Woojin_?”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“No,” Sungwoon shook his head. “It’s just that, all these years we’ve known Woojin, he’s never had an interest in having a relationship. And now suddenly he has a _girlfriend_?”

“I know,” Jihoon groaned sadly, “That’s what I told Daehwi. And he didn’t even tell me about it. I’m his _best_ friend. Isn’t he supposed to tell me everything?”

Sungwoon contemplated for a moment. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Jihoon-ah, but, maybe it’s just because Woojin’s growing up? You’re in college now, everyone’s bound to change. You’re no longer kids.”

“I wish I could be a kid forever,” Jihoon sighed. Sungwoon smiled warmly, engulfing his younger brother in a hug. Jihoon grumbled at being held but pressed closer into the embrace.

“Does it get better?” Jihoon wondered.

“No,” Sungwoon admitted. “You just learn how to deal with shit.”

But Jihoon didn’t know how he was going to deal with the fact that his best friend would never love him like that.

 

* * *

 

**Chamsae**

Wru??? I’m waiting to be congratulated by my best friend ^3^

10.13pm      

**Chamsae**

Hey, Daehwi told me you’re at your brother’s. Why didn’t u let me know?

12.02am

 

**Chamsae**

I was worried.

12.12am

 

* * *

 

Two weeks pass by.

Jihoon made the conscious effort to avoid Woojin at all cost. He stayed out late in school, spending his time in the library or at the studio working on his piece. By the time he gets home, Woojin is fast asleep in bed. Knowing Woojin always sleeps through his alarm, Jihoon wakes up extra early and is out of the dorm before the younger’s alarm goes off.

He refused to give into Daehwi’s persistent pleading to stop avoiding Woojin. He wasn’t ready to face reality. He wanted so badly to pretend he hadn’t seen anything, to pretend that his best friend wasn’t changing into someone he barely knew.

Woojin left him a couple of messages, mostly asking him what he did wrong and apologizing for something he had no idea about. Jihoon texted him once, saying he just needed time to himself.

When the third week of The Avoidance rolled around, Jihoon thought he was going to go mad from the loneliness. It didn’t help that his stress had peaked, with the deadline for the assignment fast approaching and finals just right around the corner.

“Are you done sulking?” Daehwi demanded when he’d managed to catch the older between the Arts building and the Faculty of Engineering.

“Did you know?” Jihoon asked as he came to a complete stop. He pulled at the strap of his bag across his chest.

“What do you mean?” Daehwi frowned.

“You know what I mean,” Jihoon snapped. “You knew he was dating someone, didn’t you?”

Daehwi sighed, unable to say anything. He wished he hadn’t caught Jihoon in a bad mood.

“I knew it. You _traitor_.” Jihoon continued his way. Daehwi ran to catch up with the older.

“Look, it’s not like I didn’t want to tell you, alright? Woojin made me promise.”

Jihoon halted in his steps again, swivelling hard on the balls of his feet to glare at Daehwi. “So you’re loyal to him? I should have known.”

“My friendship with the both of you _isn’t_ a contest,” Daehwi hissed. “Don’t make me choose between the two of you. You’re my friend. So is Woojin. I can’t always be picking sides whenever the both of you are being idiots!”

“Well, I’ll make the choice for you then,” Jihoon fumed. “You can share all your secrets with Park Woojin, just leave me the _fuck_ out of it!”

Daehwi watched, bewildered, as Jihoon stomped away angrily.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit hits the fan  
> Jihoon's life and emotions spiral out of control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of drama ahead.  
> Excessive use of the word 'fuck' because that's basically a summary of the drama that unfolds.

 

**2/2**

 

Woojin glanced over at the neatly made bed and sighed. He hadn’t seen Jihoon in weeks and it was driving him crazy.

Sometimes he heard Jihoon sneaking into the dorm at ungodly hours and he considered confronting the older. But he always decided against it, choosing to pretend to be asleep so Jihoon wouldn’t have to talk to him. He knew Jihoon was upset. He didn’t want to hurt Jihoon any more than he knew he already had.

Then there was Mina.

It was fun at first. Woojin had never had a crush, he’d never been in a relationship. Mina was nice. A little needy, but nice. She was the first person who’d ever paid any attention to Woojin.

He was a young adult and the sex wasn’t the best, Woojin knows it could probably be _way_ better, but it satisfied his needs. It was definitely a notch better than having to jerk off in the shower. Still, he would close his eyes and concentrate on the _feeling_ instead of the moment.

Lately Mina had thrown the L-word around too often. Woojin would return the sentiment when she uttered those words, mostly so she wouldn’t sulk. Woojin didn’t know if he _loved_ her, after all, she’s his first, but he did care for her.

That was just the least of his problems, though.

 

**Daehwi**

Jihoon’s not talking to me now either.

8.31pm

 

**You**

What??????? Why?

8.32pm

 

**Daehwi**

He found out you made me promise not to tell about Mina

8.35pm

 

This is all your fault

8.36pm

 

I TOLD you, you’ll hurt him

8.37pm

 

Woojin ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. So _that_ was why Jihoon wasn’t talking to him. _Fuck_.

 _“He’s_ really, _fucking mad, Woojin.”_

Woojin winced at the helplessness in Daehwi’s voice. He briefly closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Honestly, he was surprised at himself that he’d let it go on for this long. He’d never been able to keep secrets from Jihoon but lately he felt like he was world’s away from Jihoon. And it sucked. It really did.

“Shit,” Woojin muttered.

“ _You have to fix this.”_

“You don’t think I know that?” Woojin grumbled, leaning back into his chair. “He’s avoiding me like the fucking plague. And I _know_ Jihoon. He doesn’t _want_ this fixed if he’s still doing all he can to make sure he doesn’t see my face.”

Woojin spun his pencil on the table, biting his lip as he frowned. “It’s better if we give him some space.”

 _“You know just how stubborn he gets, Woojin,”_ Daehwi insisted _. “You should have seen him. He’s a_ mess _. He needs his best friend, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.”_

“I don’t get it,” Woojin muttered, annoyed. “He’s being dramatic. So I got a girlfriend. Big fucking deal. Why’s he making this out to be bigger than it is?”

 _“Woojin, please.”_ Daehwi sounded so resigned. _“Just, promise me you’ll at least try to talk to him.”_

“Fine,” Woojin sighed. “I will.” But he didn’t know how he was going to do it if his best friend won’t even look at him.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon stared at his artwork, a deep frown etched onto his face. It wasn’t turning out the way he’d like it to. He couldn’t even get any studying done in the past few days and his assignments were piling up, which only proved to be disastrous for his anxiety. The only good thing that had happened in his life recently was the fact that he’d sent out his application to do an overseas internship in Germany for the next two semesters knowing he stood a good chance.

He cleaned up, knowing he couldn’t get any more work done. He needed to unwind. Needed something to take the edge off. His mind wandered to his best friend, but he quickly remembered that they were in a Cold War.

Pouting sadly, he checked his phone as he made his way back to the dorm. There were a few messages from Daehwi, mostly apologizing for not telling him about Woojin’s secret. There was even one from Seongwoo, wondering if he wanted to come to a party one of the seniors was having. But there was none from Woojin.

Jihoon scoffed, though he knew he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. He didn’t blame his best friend, though. He’d been kind of insufferable. The worst part was Jihoon didn’t know how to deal with anything anymore. It was easier to throw himself into work. That way he didn’t have to confront his feelings, or the hurt he felt whenever he looked at Woojin.

He’ll get over it, eventually. But right now, all he wanted was a damn good distraction.

 _I’ll be there_ , he sent a text to Seongwoo.

Jihoon was nervous as he neared the dorm. It was the first time in weeks since he’d been home early, and he wondered if he was going to bump into the younger. His worries proved to be for nothing because the dorm was empty when he stepped inside. The smell of Woojin’s cologne hung thick in the air, and Jihoon supposed the younger was out.

It was a Friday night, after all. Jihoon didn’t want to think about _where_ Woojin might have gone, choosing to focus on where _he_ was headed himself instead.

Jihoon got a bit lost on his way to the party but eventually he found himself walking up towards a house just a few blocks from campus. It seemed to be quite a happening party. He could hear the music playing from the front porch, a few people hanging out on the deck for a smoke.

Jihoon had never been to a party. In fact, he’d never been to any social event _without_ Woojin. The younger had always been the more social between them. But he didn’t feel all that awkward as he walked up the steps and into the house where the music was even louder, so loud he could feel the bass thumping in his chest.

“I didn’t think you would actually come.” Jihoon smiled, the first real smile in weeks, when Seongwoo approached him with two cups in his hands. He handed one to Jihoon.

“This is embarrassing but I can’t hold my liquor well,” Jihoon admitted, a faint blush dusting across his cheeks.

Seongwoo laughed, nudging the drink into his hand nonetheless. “It’s just cherry soda and beer.”

Jihoon accepted it hesitantly. “I get red and wasted _so_ fast.”

Seongwoo grinned, cheering him on as he took a large gulp of the drink. It didn't taste too bad. Jihoon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and glanced around the room. He recognized a few people from his lectures. They waved at him as they danced where a makeshift dancefloor had been set up. Jihoon returned a smile, already feeling better.

“Wanna dance?” Seongwoo suggested as he nodded to the dancefloor. 

“Well, why not, I guess?” Jihoon chuckled as he accepted the hand Seongwoo held out for him. Jihoon wasn’t a terrible dancer. But Seongwoo was amazing and Jihoon felt like a bit of an idiot when he flailed his arms clumsily as Seongwoo pulled out some awesome moves. It was fun, though. Exactly the kind of distraction he’d been seeking.

By the third song, Jihoon was feeling breathless as he pulled Seongwoo towards the table of food.  “I’m starving,” he declared, grabbing one of the sliders.

“How’s it going?” Seongwoo asked as he poured another round of drinks, handing one over to the younger. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages. You haven’t been to lectures in three weeks now.”

Jihoon grimaced. It started the day after he’d caught Woojin kissing the girl. Honestly it wasn’t like him to miss classes but he’d felt _so_ utterly shitty that he thought he deserved a break.

“I’ve been a bit sick, but I’m feeling much better now,” he lied through his teeth, sipping on his drink. The alcohol was getting to him, he could feel it from the way his face warmed. But it was a good kind of high. The kind that was making him forget that the boy he loved belonged to someone else.

“Well, finals are right around the corner. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Jihoon was about to mutter a _thanks_ when his eyes caught sight of the last person he’d wanted to see. The heavens must really hate him, he thought. Heart hammering and indignance bubbling in his chest, Jihoon filled his cup once more and downed it in one shot.

“Whoa, I thought you couldn’t handle your liquor?” Seongwoo shot him a concerned look.

“Did your friend invite the whole uni or something?” Jihoon muttered as his eyes narrowed in onto the boy across the room. He was donning a pair of black ripped skinnies and a black leather jacket, hair slicked back with too much wax. Jihoon couldn’t recognise him at all. Woojin never used to care about the way he look.

“Just a couple of friends. Word traveled so some are friends of friends,” Seongwoo replied, peering over at the younger. Seongwoo launched into a story, and Jihoon felt terrible but he couldn’t give his full attention to the senior. He threw in a few fake laughs and absentminded remarks but his eyes were fixed on one person.

 _Park Woojin_.

Park Woojin who looked so happy as he commanded the attention of a group of people with his animated story, arm tight around Mina’s waist. Park Woojin who laughed like he was having the time of his life while his best friend suffered alone in unrequited love. Park Woojin who he can never have.

After some time Seongwoo leaves him to greet a few of his other friends. Jihoon stood alone in the corner, silently seething as he swayed slightly. He didn’t know how many drinks he’d had. He’d been too invested in watching Woojin’s every move, wondering if the boy was going to notice him. (He doesn’t.)

“Hey, didn’t think you’d be interested in parties.” Jihoon glanced at the unwanted guest. It was some girl from his modern art class. Kang Somin.

“I’m not,” Jihoon replied curtly, gaze flitting back to his best friend. Woojin was on one of the sofas now but his girlfriend was nowhere in sight. Somin must have sensed his foul mood because she quickly turned to leave.

Jihoon downed another shot of the alcoholic drink. There was no burn anymore as it went down his throat.

“What the fuck am I doing?” Jihoon mumbled to himself with a sigh, staring at the empty cup in his hand. He’d thought of going up to Woojin and pretending the past few weeks hadn’t happened. But he chickened out every time he saw a new group of people surround Woojin.

Jihoon felt pathetic. There he was, so fucking lonely and having the worst time of his life without his best friend. And there Woojin was, going out to parties with his _girlfriend_ and acting as if their whole stupid fight didn’t faze him. He probably didn’t care, Jihoon thought. Did he even know who Woojin was anymore?

Grabbing another piece of chicken, Jihoon took a bite out of it sadly as he glanced at the time. The party was just getting started. More people were starting to stream in but all Jihoon wanted was to take a nice warm shower and crawl into bed and wallow in self-pity.

Deciding he was going to do just that, Jihoon started to make his way towards the front door. _Don’t look for him_ , he told himself. But Jihoon couldn’t help it as he glanced up at where Woojin was.

Only to find him with his tongue hot in Mina’s mouth, hands holding her face like she was the most precious thing in the world. Jihoon felt his heart drop. The alcohol in his stomach was making its way up and his chest burned with irrational fury.

“Jihoon?” Seongwoo winced as the younger grabbed his arm, confused as he let Jihoon pull him towards the dance floor.

“Are you okay?” Seongwoo’s concern only fuelled his anger.

“Come on,” Jihoon laughed shrilly despite the ache in his chest. He tugged at the senior’s hand. “Dance with me!”

“I just got off the dance floor,” Seongwoo said hesitantly, gently reaching out for Jihoon’s arms. “Let’s sit down, yeah?”

Jihoon yanked out of the senior’s hold but kept the fake smile on his face. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Seongwoo frowned at Jihoon’s request. Jihoon took a shaky breath, smile falling off his face as he glanced at the floor. It shouldn’t hurt. Loving Woojin _shouldn’t_ hurt. Jihoon had prepared himself for the heartache. He’d reminded himself over and over again that he wasn’t going to expect anything. Woojin will never love him like that. So why did he feel like he couldn’t breathe? Why did it feel like his heart was in pieces and he couldn’t do a single fucking thing to fix it?

He took a step closer towards Seongwoo. “Kiss me,” he murmured, reaching out for the senior’s face. His eyes were starting to well up.

Seongwoo didn’t pull away when Jihoon leaned in but he held Jihoon’s face in his hands when their foreheads touched. Their lips were inches away but Seongwoo refused to close the gap between them.

“You’re upset,” Seongwoo stated, voice soft. “Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

Jihoon recoiled as if he’d been burned. “Don’t you want to kiss me?” the words slipped past his lips.

Seongwoo regarded him with something akin to sympathy in his eyes. “We— _we’re_ over, Jihoon ah.”

Anger surged within him again. Now even Seongwoo didn’t want him.

“Fuck you!” Jihoon cried. The house was crowded but the commotion they were causing made the people around them stop and stare.

“Jihoon…” Seongwoo called.

“Fuck off!” he screamed, the sound deafening even over the music. He shoved his way through the crowd with his arms wrapped around himself, ignoring their heavy stares.

It was even colder outside than it’d been a few hours ago but Jihoon was hot with a mix of alcohol, anger and the embarrassment of rejection. He made it to the front porch where it was quieter and sat himself at the curb, reaching a hand up to wipe at the tears he hadn’t realised had started to make its way down his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon scoffed at both the voice _and_ the question. He refused to look up, sniffling.

Woojin sat down beside him and hesitantly reached out for his hand. Jihoon jerked his hand out of his reach. He stared hard at the gravelled road beneath his shoes and heard a sigh.

“Why are you like this, Jihoon ah?”

Jihoon bit down hard on his lip, heart aching at the memory of Woojin making out with Mina. He pulled his knees to his chest and hung his head low as more tears fell.

“Just— _leave_ me alone, Woojin,” Jihoon hissed in between his tears.

“ _No_ ,” Woojin said firmly. “You’re my best friend, and I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you gotta talk to me, Jihoon.”

You’re _what’s wrong with me,_ Jihoon wanted to scream in his face. But he couldn’t even look at him. Jihoon knew Woojin had a lot to say. Woojin was never this quiet. But they hadn’t talked to each other in weeks and Jihoon wondered if the growing distance between them was going to change what they were to each other. It felt a whole lot like he was losing his best friend. Sungwoon gave some terrible advice. Jihoon was used to having everything under his control and he just didn’t know how to _deal_ with this.

“Jihoon…” Woojin called, voice so soft it almost got lost in the wind. Jihoon tensed when he felt Woojin lean in. He froze, hiccupping as he held his breath when Woojin’s lips grazed his cheek.

“I’ll be here when you’re ready to talk.” Woojin stood up, dusting off his jeans as he walked away, leaving Jihoon alone by the sidewalk. It took him a few moments before Jihoon realised what just happened. He let out the breath he’d been holding, conflicted when he understood that Woojin was giving him space to figure things out.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon fiddled with his hands as his eyes scanned the crowd. After the previous night’s fiasco involving an embarrassing meltdown, Jihoon had dreaded seeing anyone. But he knew there was someone who deserved an apology.

“Seongwoo,” Jihoon called as he hurried over to the older boy. Seongwoo glanced over at him hesitantly as he tugged at the straps of his bag.

“Um, how was the test?” Jihoon asked despite feeling the heat creeping up in the back of his neck. Jihoon’s sheepish smile fell off his face when Seongwoo refused to meet his eyes.

“It was alright,” Seongwoo replied in a clipped tone as he stared over Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Look, I’m really sorry about last night,” Jihoon said quietly, biting at his lip. Seongwoo finally looked at him, and Jihoon wanted nothing but to crawl into a hole at his intense gaze. Jihoon was ready to get down on his knees and beg (honestly, his _only_ friend left) for forgiveness but Seongwoo was tugging at his arm and leading them towards a quiet corner of the courtyard.

“Are you okay, Park Jihoon?” Seongwoo peered down at him with concern in his eyes. Jihoon was definitely not expecting that.

“What do you mean?”

Seongwoo shrugged. “You don’t seem like yourself lately. You’re missing classes, you yelled at me last night…”

Jihoon winced at the memory. “I’m really sorry about that,” he said, head hung low in shame.

“It’s fine,” Seongwoo assured him. “I’m not mad about it at all.”

“Really?” Jihoon asked meekly.

Seongwoo chuckled, reaching up to ruffle his hair a little. “Yes, Jihoon.” His smile faded. “I am, however, really concerned about you. You know we’re still friends, right?”

Jihoon managed a small smile at that. “What did I do to deserve you?” he murmured. “I broke your heart and you’re still worried for me.”

Seongwoo cracked a smile. “It’s not easy getting over you, I guess,” Seongwoo joked with a strained laugh despite the glint of regret in his eyes.

Jihoon swallowed hard, blinking as he stared at Seongwoo. “Do you mean it?” he wondered as he was consumed with thoughts of Woojin kissing a girl.

“What?”

“That you’re not over us…?”

“I really, _really_ liked – _like_ – you,” Seongwoo admitted, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Then why didn’t you kiss me last night?” Jihoon asked in a small voice, inching closer until they were almost chest to chest.

“You were upset,” Seongwoo reasoned. “Seriously, what’s going on with you?”

Jihoon closed his eyes briefly, remembering his conversation with Woojin the night before. _I don’t know what’s going on with you_. “Will you kiss me if I asked you to?” Jihoon asked instead, feeling dizzy with conflicting emotions.

Seongwoo looked taken aback but he hesitantly snaked an arm around Jihoon’s waist, pulling him in closer. “Only if you want me to.”

Before he knew it, Seongwoo’s lips were on his own and he wasn’t pulling away. Instead, he responded with fervour even as the thought of Woojin invaded his mind, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the older boy’s hair.

“Jihoon, please tell me what this is,” Seongwoo murmured when they broke apart, keeping him close.

“I’m really sorry,” Jihoon stepped out of his hold, heart racing as the reality of what he’d just done came crashing down on him. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Seongwoo.”

“Hey, hey,” Seongwoo grabbed his wrist as he tried to run away. He held him by the shoulders. “Listen, it’s okay. Just, tell me what’s wrong?”

Jihoon stared at him. “As a friend,” Seongwoo added.

"I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me." Jihoon held a hand to his mouth.

“I know,” Seongwoo said regretfully, letting his hands fall to his sides. “We don’t… have to talk about it now, but I just want you to know it’s not weird that we’re friends.”

“I know,” Jihoon said, “I’m just – I'm really sorry about everything, Seongwoo. I’m a mess right now. I have a lot of things going on at the moment and I’m just not in the right state of mind.”

“If you need someone to talk to, I’m here, you know.”

Jihoon’s lips pulled into a tiny smile. “I know. Thanks, Seongwoo. Really, I… thank you.”

“Listen, I’ve got to get to a class now, but you know where to find me if you need anything.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon nodded. He was surprised when Seongwoo pulled him into a tight embrace, rubbing his back soothingly.

“Everything will be okay, Jihoonie.”

 

* * *

 

Jihoon glanced at the time on his phone as he made his way down the corridor to his dorm. It was almost midnight. Ever since The Incident, he’d been going home past midnight just to be safe even if he knew his best friend was usually in bed by eleven. But he had plans to head to the studio to finish up his artwork early in the morning the next day and it had been a long day, having sat for two papers.

Unlocking the door, Jihoon tiptoed his way inside and closed it with a quiet click before making his way towards his side of the room.

“Where have you been?”

Jihoon startled at the voice and turned to squint his eyes at the other side of the room. Even in the darkness, Jihoon could make out the displeasure on Woojin’s face. He turned his back on the other and began peeling off his hoodie, determined to pretend Woojin didn’t exist.

“How long are you going to keep ignoring me for?”

Jihoon heard the squeak from Woojin’s bed when he didn’t reply. He turned around and found Woojin looming over him with a dark expression.

“Get out of my way,” Jihoon hissed, holding his stare. Woojin refused to back down as he inched closer. Jihoon cowered slightly at the coldness in his best friend’s eyes. Jihoon wondered for a moment why Woojin was acting so coldly when he had been begging for Jihoon to open up to him just the night before.

“You’re a hypocrite, you know that?” Woojin’s voice was eerily quiet as his eyes narrowed. Jihoon frowned, not in the mood for anything.

“ _Look_ ,” he said, reaching out to shove Woojin out of the way. “It’s late and I’m tired.”

Jihoon let out a surprised gasp when Woojin grabbed his wrist and held it in an iron grip. “Tired from kissing _boys_ all day?”

Jihoon’s blood ran cold at Woojin’s words. He looked up into Woojin’s eyes and saw nothing but resentment. Jihoon didn’t know who that was, but it wasn’t the same person he used to call his best friend.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jihoon replied calmly despite the anxiety growing in his chest, shaking his hand out of the hold.

“You think I wouldn’t find out?” Woojin snapped. “You’re upset with me for having a _girlfriend_ but you’re out sticking your tongue down a boy’s throat!”

Jihoon’s hands ball into fists at his sides. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Oh, really now?” Woojin let out a sardonic laugh as he shook his head. “You mean to say I mistook your tongue in Seongwoo’s mouth for something else?”

“Drop it,” Jihoon said warningly.

“No, Jihoon. We’re doing this _now_ ,” Woojin’s voice grew louder with every word. “You’ve been avoiding me for fucking _weeks_ without a single explanation, you had a meltdown at someone’s party and then I find out you’ve been fucking guys behind my back?!”

“You’re one to talk when you’re the one who's been fucking around with some girl.”

“I don’t have to discuss my sex life with you,” Woojin scoffed. His words implied more than Jihoon had expected. Jihoon’s heart stopped as he paled.

“You mean to say… you’ve lost your virginity?” His words hung heavy in the air. “And you never told me?”

“You didn’t tell me you liked boys,” Woojin pointed out angrily.

Jihoon stumbled backwards and fell onto his bed. He clutched the sheets, staring down unseeingly at the carpet as the reality sank in. He had barely held himself together when he found out that Woojin was seeing a girl behind his back, and then almost lost it when he caught them making out. But now Woojin was saying something as huge as losing his virginity had happened in his life, and he hadn't had the thought to tell his best friend at all?

“How many times did you do it?” Jihoon asked in a quiet voice.

“I don’t know,” Woojin said, annoyed. “A few times? A couple dozen?”

Jihoon breath hitched as he looked up, the truth consuming him. “It wasn’t one time?”

“Why the hell are you so concerned about how many times I had sex with my _girlfriend_?”

“Because I’m in love with you!!!” Jihoon shrieked, heaving as he visibly shook with anger. He just couldn’t hold it in anymore. All those weeks of loneliness and unreasonable pining had gotten too much for him to handle. Everything was spinning out of control and Jihoon was absolutely miserable.

“W-What?” Woojin looked taken aback. His confusion quickly morphed into one of anger as his best friend’s confession sparked an insurmountable rage inside him. Woojin felt the anger rising inside him as he spat out words with an intent to cause nothing but hurt.

“So, what?! What the hell do you want me to do, Jihoon?” Woojin screamed back in a condescending tone. “You want me to be your _boyfriend_? Is that it? Hold your hand and kiss you on the lips? I have a fucking _girlfriend_ , alright?! Just because _you’re_ gay doesn’t mean I have to be, too!” Jihoon flinched at the sarcasm in his tone. “You—you’re _disgusting_!”

“ _Fuck_ you,” Jihoon grits out, as he jumped to his feet and started to throw punches at Woojin who shoved him away by the chest. “You _asshole_!!!”

Jihoon stumbled as Woojin retaliated and shoved him hard onto the bed. “Did you fuck her in our room?!” Jihoon shrieked, glaring up at Woojin.

“ _What?_ ”

“I _said_ ,” Jihoon gritted, breathing heavily through his nose. “Did you or did you not have sex just metres from where I sleep?”

Woojin held his indignant stare. “I _did_ ,” he hissed, “In fact, I had her moaning right before you came home!”

“Fuck you!!!” Jihoon screamed as he charged towards Woojin. He threw his body onto Woojin who caught him by the waist and hurled him onto the floor. Jihoon groaned from the impact but got back up on his feet and tackled Woojin to the ground. Jihoon was beyond mad. He was _livid._ He wasn’t thinking anymore. All he knew was that he was consumed by so much rage and hurt and he wanted to take it all out on Woojin, his screams drowning out Woojin’s string of profanities and words telling him to calm the fuck down.

Woojin was strong, but Jihoon was uncontrollable. He held his arms out to protect himself from the rain of punches from the older.

“ _Fuck,_ Jihoon, stop it!” Woojin yelled as he managed to push the older off him, accidentally throwing him into the desk. Jihoon groaned at the impact and reached up to feel a cut on his forehead. His hand pulled away with blood. Woojin fell to his hands and knees to crawl towards him, a horrified expression on his face.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to – _Ow, shit_!!!” Woojin doubled over in pain at the unexpected punch Jihoon threw at his cheek.

“Stay the hell away from me!” Jihoon screamed. Woojin cradled his aching cheek as he winced, feeling a bruise start to form.

“Where are you going?” Woojin groaned from where he was kneeling on the ground with a hand to his cheek, watching Jihoon grab his phone and storm towards the door. His only response was a slam of the door.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon sat on the bench, nursing his swollen wrist. He didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there but it took a long while before his anger subsided to a dull ache. Honestly Jihoon didn’t know what hurt more. The fact that Woojin lost his virginity, or that he had kept it from him; or his hurtful words that made Jihoon absolutely _hate_ himself.

He stared at the time on his phone. It was so late and he knew Daehwi would be asleep. He hadn’t talked to him in weeks, either. He also knew Woojin would try to seek him out if he went over to Daehwi’s and the last thing Jihoon wanted was to see his face.

 _“Jihoonie?”_ Sungwoon sounded groggy as Jihoon heard some shuffling on the other end of the line. _“Are you okay?”_

“Hyung, don’t get mad,” Jihoon said, trying to keep his heart calm as he slowly tried to flex his injured wrist, wincing when a sharp pain shot through his whole arm. “I—I think I broke my wrist.”

 _“What!? What happened?”_ Sungwoon shrieked.

“It’s—It’s a long story,” Jihoon swallowed hard, staring down at his hand. “I got into a fight with Woojin…”

 _“That_ bastard,” Sungwoon cursed.

“Can you just come pick me up?” Jihoon sighed.

_“Okay, I’ll be there soon.”_

 

* * *

 

“Someone’s here to see you.” Jihoon scowled when he saw Daehwi standing behind his brother. Sungwoon patted his friend on the shoulder before leaving them on their own.

“Jihoon…” Daehwi rarely showed his emotions, and Jihoon knew the situation was just one big fuck when he noticed the tears streaming down the younger boy’s cheeks.

“I _really_ don’t want to deal with anyone right now, Daehwi,” Jihoon swallowed the lump in his throat and willed for the ache in his chest to go away. It had been a few days but the wounds were still fresh and it hurt so badly he just wanted it to _stop_.

“Woojin told me what happened,” Daehwi continued anyway. “He told me everything he said to you.”

Jihoon looked up at the ceiling, trying his best to keep the tears from falling at the memory.

“Yeah, well,” Jihoon’s face hardened. “Can we not talk about him? We’re not friends anymore.”

“You don’t mean that,” Daehwi said quietly.

“Like _fuck_ I don’t,” Jihoon snorted.

“He told me he’s really sorry,” Daehwi bit his lip, sniffling. “He really is, Jihoon.”

Despite his best efforts, a stubborn tear made its way down his cheek. Jihoon used his unbandaged hand to wipe at it angrily. “I don’t give a shit if he’s sorry. I just can’t be his friend anymore.”

“I met Seongwoo yesterday,” Daehwi said, seating himself on the edge of the bed. “He told me you got the internship.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon replied in a clipped tone. “Perfect timing, really.”

“You’re really going to leave without fixing things?”

“There’s nothing to fix,” Jihoon growled. “Did he really tell you _everything_ he said to me? Or did he twist the narrative to make it sound like I’m a monster? I wouldn’t be surprised if he did because he made it pretty clear how he disgusted he felt about my feelings for him.”

Daehwi sniffled, wiping at his nose. “He was just confused, Jihoon.”

“It’s hard to believe him when all I can hear are the hurtful words he said to me.”

“Please just give him a chance to explain himself,” Daehwi pleaded. “He feels really awful about what he said to you. You’ve known Woojin since you were kids. You know he’ll never do anything to hurt you.”

“We’re not kids anymore,” Jihoon said softly, remembering Sungwoon’s words weeks ago.

Jihoon sighed, contemplating the younger’s words. He thought about all those messages Woojin’s been sending him the past few days, filled with nothing but apologies. Daehwi was right. Nothing good was going to come out of this if he continued with his stubbornness and fear. Everything that had unfolded the past few weeks had occurred because he had been too afraid to face things head on. It was time to rip off the band aid once and for all. It might hurt, but Jihoon knows it will also heal.

“Daehwi, I’m sorry you got caught in this mess,” Jihoon finally said, turning to look at the younger. Daehwi looked even younger than he usually did, and Jihoon felt apologetic towards him.

“I was never mad at you,” Daehwi reassured him with a teary smile.

“I’m still sorry,” Jihoon said guiltily. “You were just trying to be a good friend and you ended up bearing the brunt of our stupid.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re _definitely_ smarter than Woojin,” Daehwi joked.  “It’s easier to deal with you than to deal with Woojin’s stupid.”

Jihoon laughed. “I can’t argue with that.”

Jihoon got up and engulfed Daehwi in a big hug. The younger would usually shove him away but they hadn’t seen each other in weeks and Daehwi missed his friend dearly.

“You’ll make amends with him, won’t you?” Daehwi asked hopefully when they pulled away.

Jihoon nodded reluctantly. It was inevitable.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon heaved a heavy sigh as he packed the last of his stuff into a box. The room looked bare with most of his things gone. It was a little corny but despite having lived there for only a year, Jihoon was going to miss it. Living together in one dorm with Woojin had been an exciting start to adulting. And there he was now, leaving with some bitter memories, rushing to close that chapter of his life. Jihoon’s heart ached as he stared at the silly polaroid pictures of them pinned to Woojin’s cork board.

The sound of keys on the other side of the door startled him out of his thoughts and his heart raced as he picked up the box and came face to face with Woojin. They stared at each other for a long moment before Woojin broke the silence.

“Congrats on the internship.” Woojin shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and took a small step further into the room.

“Thanks,” Jihoon replied stiffly. He had half a mind to run away from how nervous he was but forced himself to stay, reminding himself of his promise to Daehwi. Reluctantly, he slowly set the box back down on the ground.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry,” Woojin begged hopelessly. “How many times do I have to say it?”

“You can say it a thousand times but you can’t take back those words, Woojin. _You_ ,” Jihoon let out a shaky breath. “You really hurt me.”

“I know,” Woojin whispered.

“I know it’s stupid,” Jihoon started, shaking his head and glancing at his hands. “I know it’s stupid, and unfair of me to think this way, but when you told me what it’s like to love her, I can’t help but hate myself.”

“Jihoon…” Woojin said achingly.

“It’s so fucking selfish, but I can’t help but wish I was her.”

Woojin mumbled something as Jihoon sniffled. “What?”

Woojin looked up. “I don’t love her.”

“You don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings,” Jihoon said mockingly.

“No, I really don’t,” Woojin insisted. “I broke up with her after our fight.”

Jihoon let the news sink in. He didn’t know what to feel about it. But he was a little ashamed that he had broken up a relationship.

“If anything, that actually makes me feel even more terrible!” Jihoon cried.

“It’s not you, okay? I just liked her in the beginning because she was sweet to me and I was curious about what it felt like to like someone,” Woojin explained quickly. “I just can’t believe I let a girl come in between us.”

“It’s not just about that, Woojin,” Jihoon said, shaking his head. “I’m not the person you thought I was, and you’re not the person I thought I knew anymore. Sungwoon hyung was right; we’re growing up and everything’s changing.”

“Everything’s changing but our friendship doesn’t have to,” Woojin pleaded.

“Woojin, we… we can’t be friends anymore,” Jihoon said resolutely, looking up at the younger. “At least not now.”

“Please don’t do this to me, Jihoon…”

“It’s not you, Woojin. Really. I was just mad at the whole situation and I took it all out on you. This is all me, I know it.”

Jihoon clenched his hand into a fist. “We both need a break from this friendship. Some time apart will do us good.”

“I should have told you about her,” Woojin said angrily, beating himself up over it.

Jihoon shook his head, slowly feeling the weight on his chest lift. “No, I shouldn’t have held you accountable for my feelings,” he said. “That was really selfish of me.”

“You’re really going to give up on our friendship? Just like that?”

“I’m not giving up on it, don’t be dramatic,” Jihoon cracked a small smile that quickly faded into a slight frown. “I just can’t be around you for now if I have to watch you be someone I can never have, okay?”

“I don’t expect you to accept me for who I am, but, I hope you understand and put yourself in my shoes,” Jihoon said with a resigned sigh.

“It feels like you’re breaking up with me,” Woojin said with a small laugh.

Jihoon grimaced. “We’re not the same Jihoon and Woojin we used to be in high school. Sometimes friends need a break from each other, too.”

Woojin swallowed hard, nodding as his eyes began to water. “You know I never meant to say those things to you, right? I regret it so much.”

“I know,” Jihoon assured him with a small smile. Woojin crossed the room until they were standing close.

“And you’re still my Jihoon. My person. Nothing’s changed,” Woojin said in a quiet voice. He reached over for Jihoon’s free hand and linked their fingers together. “I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you in a long time.”

“This break will do us good,” Jihoon bit his lip.

“Yeah…”

Woojin reached out for Jihoon’s bandaged wrist and held it tenderly in his hands. “I’m really sorry about this,” he murmured with a frown. “How did you manage to finish your artwork?”

Jihoon shrugged. His work wasn’t as perfect as he’d have liked it to be but he couldn’t complain. “I’ll survive.”

Woojin released his hand as his eyes flickered up to the stitches on the older’s forehead. He hesitated for a second but gained courage when he caught Jihoon gazing at him encouragingly. He lifted his hand up to his forehead, brushing Jihoon’s bangs out of his eyes gingerly to take a better look at the wound.

“I’m really sorry about this, too,” Woojin swallowed hard. Jihoon reached out to touch the fading bruise on Woojin’s cheek. “I guess we’re even, then,” he said softly, making Woojin chuckle as the tension between them dissipated.

“You’re not going to find some blonde eye candy to replace me on Taco Thursdays, are you?” Woojin joked, shoving him slightly by the shoulder.

“We’ll have Taco Thursdays every day of the week when I get back,” Jihoon promised with the first genuine smile Woojin’s seen in the longest time.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Woojin grinned.

 

* * *

 

“You sure you’ve got everything you need?” Sungwoon frowned as he fussed over his baby brother.

“Dude, I’ll only be gone for nine months,” Jihoon rolled his eyes but smiled fondly.

“Nine months is a long time,” Sungwoon sobbed dramatically. “I’m going to miss my baby brother.”

“I’m an _adult_ ,” Jihoon whined.

“You’re still a kid in my eyes, kid,” Sungwoon laughed, locking his arm around Jihoon’s neck despite being shorter than him and ruffled his hair.

“I’ll make a move first,” Jihoon declared as he adjusted the strap of his bag. Sungwoon hugged him one last time and smiled when he pulled away.

“Woojin told me to give this to you, seeing as to how you banned him from seeing you off.” Sungwoon thrusted a small piece of neatly folded paper into his hand.

Jihoon chewed on his lower lip as he stared at it. “Thanks, hyung. Catch you when I get back.”

“Take care, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon slowly unfolded the paper once he was settled in. The plane started to move, but the announcement was a blur in the background as he took one glance at the messily scrawled message. Clutching the paper close to his chest, his heart raced as the plane took off.

_I was never sure before but I am now. I’ve always liked my fries curly when I’m with you. I’ll see you when you get back, my love hoonie. ♥_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this concludes "we were just kids". thank you to everyone who has supported this story. i honestly did not expect to get this much love for it knowing that i started out writing this just to satisfy my 2park heart. 
> 
> i'll be making this into a series (because i had ideas for relationship development but didn't want to rush it in this part) so there will definitely be a sequel that continues from where this ends! i hope you guys will support that too xx


End file.
